Zogu
is the final threat of the TV series, Ultraman Gaia. She was a sent by the Radical Destruction Bringer to finally defeat the two Ultramen guardians, Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul, and to crush mankind's spirit, in order to make a quick and easy victory. First appearing in her angel form, the alien appeared to be an ally, before transforming into her demon form and attacking. She appeared in episodes 49 though 51. Subtitle: History Ultraman Gaia Angel form With the destruction of Zebub, Zogu decided to use her trump card by using the Dobishi army. But even at their full potential, the Dobishi were still having trouble against the guardians of the land and sea. Finally deciding to make her entrance, Zogu destroyed the three Dobishi that had been fighting the two ultras, and descended from a long beam of light. To show the heroes what she was capable of she restored Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul to their full power. She then put Agul in a trance to come towards her, Zogu then used a shock wave ball to send him flying across the city and fired at Gaia as he tried to help Agul. Agul tried to hold his own, but it cost him his life gauge. After Zogu finished off Gaia and Agul, she took their energy to prevent them from returning. XIG's Team Hercules and Gamu's EX Fighter driven by PAL, fought Zogu only for her to destroy the EX Fighter and ascend to her wormhole as her Dobishi army spread darkness over the Earth's skies. In order to fight Zogu, XIG used energy of the Earth's kaiju and converted it into light energy for the host's of Gaia and Agul, Gamu Takayama and Hiroya Fujimiya, to transform back into Earth's guardians. As the two heroes returning to fighting the Dobishi army, Zogu surprise attacked them, but the but the two were well prepared for her and more powerful than before, unleashing a barrage of attacks at Zogu. Being in pain and becoming annoyed, Zogu transformed into her true form. Demon form Zogu's true form, a demon into which she transforms into during the final episode of Ultraman Gaia. After being ravaged by Agul and Gaia’s attacks, the God of Monsters known as Zogu shed her angelic appearance to reveal the true demon she was. The unbelievably huge beast crushed buildings below her massive feet and soon attacked with an energy ball, only for the two to combine their shields to defend themselves. Gaia Supreme flew at Zogu, only to be batted down and crushed under her foot. Agul freed his ally, then together smashed off Zogu’s horns, only annoying the titanic ruler of M91, who batted them to the ground and levelled them with her energy ball. As the two recovered, the legendary Mizunoeno Dragon arrived on the scene and attacked her with everything he had, but it was like a mosquito attacking the demon, succeeding in nothing but annoyance. The Root of Destruction unleashed another energy ball, striking the brave guardian with enough force to take him out of the battle. However, Agul and Gaia had recovered from the attack and flew straight through her throat, erupting out her back. But even this did little more than enrage the tyrant, who chased after them crushing everything in her wake. But the two Earth heroes managed to get far enough to charge up and fire their Proton Streams together, forming a blast of energy that tore clean through Zogu’s massive body. Roaring in agony, Zogu’s huge form exploded into a shower of flesh, ending not only Zogu’s reign of terror but the invasion from Galaxy M91 once and for all. Data - 2nd form= Demon form Stats *Height: 666 m *Weight: 660,000 t Powers and Weapons *Wave Bullets: Same as before assumed to be more powerful. The full extent of this attack is not shown on screen. **Mouth Wave Bullets: A seemingly weaker version of Zogu's hand wave, while it doesn't use as much force, it still causes victims great pain. Used on Mizunoeno Dragon. *Pain Resistance: Zogu can survive grievous wounds like having a hole blown clear through her neck and still keep fighting. Zogu Telekinetic hand blast.png|Wave Bullets Zogu Telekinetic mouth blast.png|Mouth Wave Bullets Zogu Pain Resistance.png|Pain Resistance }} Toy Release Information Zogu was released twice by the Ultra Monster series. The first came out in 1999 with a grey color. The 2000 version however, has a darker grey color but, both are still accurate and have 6 points of articulation. Unfortunately, Zogu is only 5.5 in tall and her hands are attached to the wings and they can turn 360. in 2014, Bandai released a Demon Zogu DX Spark Doll. She is very detailed and accurate. Angel Zogu figures have also been released. Gallery Ultrmn Gai Zg.png|Zogu's Angel form Untitled.png1.png Ultrmn Gai Zg cls up.png|Zogu smiling Ultrmn_G_Zgu.png Ultrmn_Gaia_Angl_Zugo.jpg‎ Ultrmn Gai Zg height.png|Zogu's Height compared to Ultraman Agul Ultrmn Gai Zg att.png|Zogu attacking Ultraman Gaia Supreme Form Ultrmn Gai Zg trsfrms.png|Zogu transforming into her demon form ZoguDemon.png Zogu_running.png ZOGU.png Zogu_0.jpg Zogu v small Gaia.png Zogu's end.png|Zogu's end Zogu_I.png Zog pic.png Ultrmn Empra & Zgu.png Zogu stage.png Zogu stage show.png Zogu stage I.png Trivia *Voice/Suit actress: Motoko Nagino **Zogu's Angel body is actually her suit actress, Motoko Nagino, wearing a mask, a silk dress and a pair of hand gloves while her body is digitally brightened in order to portray Zogu's appearances. **Motoko Nagino has appeared in the Ultra Series many times as female aliens or the like, one of which was Kamila. *2nd form suit actor(s): Eiji Mori & Toshio Miyake **Zogu's demon form's design was inspired by the Ultraman kaiju Dodongo. *In one of her more humorous appearances in the Ultraman Stage Show, she uses Dark Charm, a perfume, to convince other aliens and even evil versions of Ultramen to do her bidding, even getting Dark Zagi and Evil Tiga to fight over her. **Also in multiple stage shows she was in a romantic relationship with Alien Empera. *In her second form, her statistics shows to be frequently associated to the number 666. This is a reference to said number often associated with the Devil in the New Testament. *Zogu is the second antagonist to be female, preceded by Gina. Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Female Kaiju Category:Dai Kaiju Category:Final Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Gaia